


Oops!

by KazueEmiko



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: It was Deuce's birthday, but it was an overwhelming experience for the cadet. Not even fate was kind, an innocent accident just waiting for her upon returning to her dormitory.
Relationships: Deuce (Final Fantasy Type-0)/Rem Tokimiya
Kudos: 7





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to one of the most wonderful people I've ever met, Rin! (It's amazing how you have the same birthday as Deuce's.) You're a great person to talk to and be around with. I hope you have a spectacular day and may a new chapter in your life be full of happiness, luck, and good health!

Birthdays are normally celebrated with the highest regard in Orience. After all, in an era brimming with war, not everyone could age another year. Even the prestigious Class Zero was not excluded from this unfortunate fate either. So, when Aqu. VIII arrived, a special someone’s time of the year warranted attention the moment she steps foot outside of her room.

“Happy Birthday, Deuce!”

Everywhere she’s turned, there was always someone wishing for her on her personalized holiday. Their smiles bloomed on their faces as confetti was tossed into the air. The majority of the cadets had also provided assortments of presents to Deuce. Flowers, boxed gifts of all sizes, cards, and pastries were thrust in her direction. Of course, she had accepted them all. What kind of person would she be to deny their kindness, especially as a member of the famous and heroic Class Zero?

“Mmgh…”

Her legs wobbled, her foreheads sticky with sweat, and her dark blue eyes fixated on the unstable stacked gifts within her arms. From afar, one could only spot the flutist’s lower legs and peeping hands! Oh, but this was not the worst of it all. Deuce was originally supposed to receive the high volume of presents from her admirers and acquaintances. The bewildered student tried to slip out of the unbearable crowd that’s formed around her and rushed to the safety of her dormitory building. If she had lingered any longer… She shook her head. Beads of sweat flew out of her head as Deuce cautiously treaded towards her safe haven, the immense weight and sways of the content threatening to collapse any second now.

Almost there now… Almost… Just a few more steps…

There, she’s at the front entrance now. She just needs to figure out how to open the door. Deuce glanced down to her skirt.

Drats. It was in her pockets, and her hands are occupied. Maybe a knock on the door would suffice.

Deuce positioned herself after careful consideration, her shoulder nearing the wooden barrier. She deeply inhaled, held it, and began to push against it—

“Ah!”

An unforeseen force slammed into her tower, forcing Deuce arms to protect the base. Then, just as if they were in a theatrical performance, Seven and Queen leapt into the air at lightning speed, swiped the flying goodies into their own arms, and landed to the ground with minimal effort. Standing behind the duo was Cinque, her hand resting on the opened door’s knob. She widened her eyes.

“Deuski~! I didn’t know you were there!”

“Of course you didn’t,” Cater lightly bopped her comrade’s head with exasperated features. “You swung it open without a moment of hesitation.”

“Ehe~ I’m sorry…”

Deuce, with a now-lightened load, smiled. “It’s okay. I’m actually glad that someone’s helped me.” She held up the small pile in her arms. “I would’ve dropped everything if you didn’t open the door.”

“You tellin’ me you carried all of this yourself?” Sice appeared from behind Cinque, her arms crossed. “No one bothered to lend you a hand?”

“U-Um, I told them that I didn’t need any help.”

“That’s no excuse for them to leave it all to you,” she scowled. “What a way to ruin your day for you.”

“I’m okay, really. You don’t need to—”

“Next time they complain about getting no respect from us, I’ll shove their words right up their a—”

“Okay, stop!” Queen slid right in to cut off the grim reaper. She adjusted her glasses and shook her head. “What’s done is done. I’m sure they have their reasons for not helping her… though I don’t condone them acting as bystanders for the birthday girl.”

“If you say so.”

The group of females eventually transitioned into the all-female dormitory building. Cater chuckled once they came to the lounge and rested her arm over Deuce’s shoulder. She cheekily grinned, “You’re just as popular as Seven, aren’t you?” The gunner plucked a stray confetti piece from her hair. “You’ve gotten so many gifts!”

A tinge of pink blemished the flutist’s cheeks. “I’m thankful for their kindness.” Out of all the birthday celebrations she’s had in the past, none were as dramatic and flamboyant as this year at the peristylium. Deuce was so used to having private parties with her childhood friends and Mother Arecia, she had to admit that this was overwhelming. The young girl’s shoulders slumped once she deposited the last remaining gifts unto the glass table.

Aside from the ones she had received from other cadets and legions, she noticed familiar boxes and cards buried behind the recent stacks. Those were presents from none other than members of Class Zero. Ace, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, and King’s were all there. Peeking out from the far corner was a large box. They were from two vaguely familiar names of Tiz and Joker. Nearby, Mother Arecia supplemented her special holiday with a wrapped booklet, Deuce presuming it to be the newest volume of “Rubrum’s Songs for the Flute.” There were other additions by Machina, Rem, Kurasame, and the Moogle hirself.

However, where was Rem? Rem was not even present in the lounge with her companions. Didn’t Rem make a promise that she would see her later at the dormitory? Deuce frowned. The brunette was not the type to make mountains out of molehills. But that was only the case if they weren’t so close.

_‘ Wait, what if she’s busy? ‘_

There was a possibility that Rem might have been busy. Since she’s more reliable on campus than the majority of her Class Zero classmates, more people rely on the young lady. But Rem would always let her know one way or another.

_‘ What if she fell ill… Oh no! ‘_

Deuce’s hand immediately pressed upon her thumping chest, her eyes wide, the perspirations appearing again. The fact that Rem could be out there, unconscious, and with no one to reach for help gripped Deuce.

“Where’s Rem?” her voice shaky. Seven picked up on her emotional state and quickly approached the short female. The older student gently patted her cheek. “Deuce, relax, Rem didn’t go anywhere and she’s not in danger.”

“Then where is she?”

“Hm… she wanted us to tell you to wait in your bedroom.”

“…huh?”

As if Seven could read her mind, the silver-haired shrugged. “She didn’t give us the details, but I think you should listen to her.” She shooed the musician with a smile. “Don’t keep your girlfriend waiting.”

“R-Right.”

And so, she went, Deuce briskly climbing the stairs to the third floor. Unfortunately, due to her lack of physical stamina, the young cadet stood atop her destination, hands on her knees and breathing hard. On top of the weight she had lugged around from her birthday presents, Deuce’s legs could give out any second now. She sluggishly hurried to her bedroom. Hand plopped onto the doorknob, she gave it a twist and pushed it—

“HEY! What do you think you’re doing?!”

A black shoe came flying into her direction. By the time she could react, it was already too late. The impact produced a resounding smack the instant it came to contact with her face. Deuce stumbled backward as the shoe barely bounced from the carpeted ground, holding her throbbing nose. That really hurts! She opened her mouth to object about the sudden violence from Rem, but quickly stopped herself short of verbalizing it. In lieu, an imaginary sound of glass shattering was heard in her head, her blue hues nearly boggling out of its sockets.

“R-Rem…?”

“Deuce?!”

Standing in the middle of the premise was a half-dressed cadet— No, that wasn’t it. It was more like Rem was in her undergarments, trying to get inside of a Moogle costume, the head of the Moogle seen on the mattress. They were frozen on the spot and stared at each other, Rem’s features pinkening.

“…”

Other than chucking her shoe at her face, Rem had her other hand grip the side of the costume’s body. It doesn’t seem like Rem made it too far as she was still bent over it.

“…”

Deuce’s eyes naturally fell upon the female’s bare body. Scars of all sorts were riddled on her porcelain skin. It wasn’t to an extent like Nine’s and Queens, but they were present on Rem’s. She remembered tracing them one time, tickling the sensitive tissue, and musing about the days they would be free from war.

“…”

Thinking about it right now… when was the last time she had seen Rem without her clothes? Her sight was drawn to her girlfriend’s chest. Compared to the females in Class Zero, it was clear that hers was far bigger than the others, especially compared to Deuce’s. Deuce drew in a sharp breath. Should she feel envy towards Rem? Or should she be proud? Perhaps it’s the latter. After all, Deuce had once—

“You’re so lucky that you’re my girlfriend.”

Deuce’s attention snapped back to reality. Still holding her aching nose, she noticed Rem frowning. She scrunched her brows in response. Then, she understood why, and hastily looked elsewhere, her entire face becoming beet red.

“I-I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know you were changing in my room…”

“Your room?” Rem had given up putting on the costume for the time-being and pointed at the door. After the flustered Deuce closed the door from behind, the other cadet approached her. Deuce’s mouth became dry, still looking away, and tried to maintain her dignity of respecting her half-naked girlfriend. This wasn’t the first time she’s seen her without any clothes, but ever since that one day they allowed sweet nectar to seduce their hidden animalistic nature, Deuce can’t exactly see this situation the same way. Rem pouted and managed to poke the brunette’s cheek. “This is my room.”

“Huh?” she finally made eye contact. “You must be mistaken. This is my room.”

“Are you serious.” It was not a question. Rem deadpan stared at Deuce. “I think you’re the one that’s mistaken.” The magus sighed and took the flutist’s hands and squeezed them, her expression softening. “You’re in my room. Yours is next door, remember?”

Oh… Oh dear. It appears that the musician had made a grave mistake. What should’ve been a simple trip to her room wasn’t so simple after all. Deuce removed her hands and covered her bright face. Oh, if only their bedrooms weren’t so close to each other!

Rem stifled a giggle and tried to part her girlfriend’s hands. Her face exposed, the youngster leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her nose.

“Also, I’m sorry I hurt you. Your nose isn’t broken, is it?”

Deuce shook her head. “If it is, I’m sure it would be bleeding by now. So…” she managed to grin. “I should thank you for not breaking it.”

“You jest.” Rem cupped her classmate’s face. Another delicate kiss was pressed upon Deuce’s lips before they separated. She rubbed Deuce on the shoulders, her sight downcast. “Now, can you please go back to your room? I would like to be dressed.”

“O-Oh, right!”

Goodness gracious, Deuce had forgotten that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing much! Her face glowed once again and hastily made her retreat from the premise. The door behind her room slammed shut, albeit louder than expected, and tossed herself onto the soft mattress. Face buried into the silky white pillow, Deuce muffled a groan into it.

Today was rather eventful. A glance out of her window showed the sun still rising high in the sky, beaming its rays upon Orience. The flutist plopped her chin upon her pillow and resisted another groan. Not only was she bombarded with a variety of presents from everyone, but she had also witnessed a scene that ignited her face hot red. Yet despite it all, Deuce could not help but feel a wave of excitement and glee, today becoming one of the best days that had ever occurred in her life.

She casually kicked her legs in the air, her dark blue eyes fixated on the bright glass window. Minutes ticked by until a gentle knock came from the door.

“You can come in,” she said.

Permission granted, the guest then cracked open the wooden barrier. Deuce felt her eyes widen when she saw a large Moogle stand at the doorway. The costumed Rem shuffled inside the bedroom and clasped her hands together.

“Let me sing you a birthday song, kupo!” she mimicked the lovable creature. Deuce felt her heart leap and a wide grin broke out as Rem sang.

“Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday, my Deuce~”

Rem approached Deuce and swept her up to the air. (What incredible hidden strength!) Deuce could not help but burst out laughing and become giddy as Rem placed her back to the ground. The young magus did a little twirl on the spot, concluding with hands up, knee to the ground, and looking directly at the brunette.

“Happy Birthday to you, kupo!”

Deuce covered her mouth and quietly cried. Rem felt as if her heart stopped, dread floating over her head. The costumed girl scrambled up to her feet and neared the birthday girl. She frantically hovered her hands upon Deuce, looking at her at every angle, sweat flying out of her head.

“D-Did I upset you?”

“Rem…”

A sudden force slammed into Rem. She barely prevented herself from tumbling backward, Deuce hugging her girlfriend. Rem tilted her head and wrapped her arms around the brunette. In response, Deuce hid her face into the girl’s shoulder, deeply inhaling amidst her tears. “Thank you,” she breathed. “I’m… I’m so happy.”

Rem began to pat Deuce’s head. “Anything for my dear Deuce.” She tried to kiss her, though the costume simply pressed upon the student’s forehead. Deuce glanced up with brows raised. A giggle stifled, Rem said, “Happy Birthday, Deuce.”


End file.
